unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ancient All-Out War
The Ancient All-Out War technically was not a war. Rather, it was a monumental battle that could easily be compared to the Battle of Undefeatable Palace. It all began when Erlikosaurus was silently gazing at the UnMultiverses. He could foretell something bad was going to happen, and indeed he was right. A while ago, Lythronax was created from the very depths of Hell itself. Basement Cat was attempting to create the horriblest most evil thing ever. However, he screwed up in making it evil, merely giving it an unquenchable thirst for blood. It soon ran off to wreak havoc, and learned about Erlikosaurus quick. It then took off in a rage to kill him. Erlikosaurus realized he had no fighting skill whatsoever and needed an army, so he fled, spreading the news and gathering anyone he could. Lythronax was PISSED. Just earlier he was banned from the Undefeatables. Now this? Lythronax then took off to gather its own army to fight Erlikosaurus. It at first gathered both the evil and chaotic. Then yet another powerful being, Googolplex, realized Lythronax wasn't evil at all, it just liked killing! With that, Googolplex started his own army for the evil. The news got around quick, and as Erlikosaurus and Lythronax changed their petty intentions to a battle of order versus chaos, everyone knew this would be one of the most monumental battles the UnOmniverse would ever see, especially with a third evil side thrown in the mix. Taking Sides After Erlikosaurus, Lythronax, and Googolplex split apart, ready for battle, many other beings knew this was a battle there was no getting out of. If they didn't participate as well, the battle would drag on forever and the fabric of the UnOmniverse would collapse. As such, Undefeatable or not, almost everyone was forced to take a side. (Note that not all Undefeatables participated, as they had their own things to attend to) The Erlikists, the Army of Good Order Upper Undefeatables * Chuck Norris * T-5001 * Marx * Cyber-Dee * AkaRed * Happycat * Ceiling Cat Lower Undefeatables * Zeus * Mr. Rogers * Hyper Sonic * Captain 0 * Dunecat & Gravity Cat * The Homestuck Trolls (All 12 of them) * Pepsiman * Shaggy Rogers * Azure Non-Undefeatables * Kat and Ana * King Isopod * Lip * King Harkinian * Kirby * Steve * Mr. Key * Mothra The Lythronists, the Army of Chaos and Killing Upper Undefeatables * Basement Cat * Hyper Weegee * Bruce Lee Lower Undefeatables * 3 * WaPo * Herobrine * Cthulhu * Godzilla (was an Undefeatable at the time) * Bruticus Maximus * The Second Coming Non-Undefeatables * Discord * The Pokegirls * Manny Heffley * Sans Undertale * Shrek * RobotnikClause (wanted to oppose Dr. Robotnik) * King Fire Slime * Oobi * Sailor Moon * Joker (Coined the name of the war) * Ducky The Googolplexists, the Army of Evil Upper Undefeatables * Bob Saget * Fortran * Grand Dad Lower Undefeatables * Dora the Explorer * Super Eviler Bowser * Giygas * Squilliam Fancyson * Mabel * Daemon Sisters * Dimentio Non-Undefeatables * Teletubbies * Dr. Robotnik * Ganon * Bowser * Angry Sun * Bubble Bass * Mrs. Dictator * King Ghidorah * Dark Ducky The Battle The Aftermath Category:Wars Category:Articles of dubious importance